When Foxes Arent Sly
by Mistress of Life
Summary: Kurama anwsers a distress call, from a former demon. He doesn't realize that he knows who this demon is, until he sees her with his own eyes...Then feelings he thought he had forgotten come flowing back to him. -complete-
1. The Distraught Dream

_Yoko of the thief guild...I've come looking for you...Its been awhile...While I was following your scent the hunters captured me...please Yoko find me and free me from their bindings..._  
  
The voice was musical and feminine. The voice seemed to echo through the air as well. Kurama looked around, and all he spotted was a silhouette of a body. He perceived it was a demon body, for it had two narrow fox ears and a seeminngly bushy tail that swayed back and forth. It wore a long dress, the material and color still remained unknown. It wasn't tight but it wasn't too loose, and it fit perfectly enough to show her body's curves.  
  
When Kurama turned his gaze to peer at himself, his human body, formally known to humans by the name Shuuichi Minamino, had transformed back to his real body. The body that he always longed to have back. The handsome fox body, with white ears, and long silver hair with a tail and god-like clothes. His senses always heightened when he was in the fox body, and his power overflowed. His personality seem to change as well, from kind to arrogant or greedy, but alway remaining calm.   
  
He looked back at the silhouette of the female demon. Her scent and voice was familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on whom it was. For some reason, he had a feeling she was some where in 'his' territory, and that meant she belonged to him. He shook the feeling off, and looked back at her. Her arms were outstretched toward him, as if in a desperate gesture.   
  
_I will send you a guide, so you can find my body...Please Yoko...find me..._  
  
"No wait!!" Kurama jerked up from his sleep, grasping the air. His body sweated slightly and his breath and pulse had quickened. He pushed his brilliant red hair back over his shoulder, as his mysterious emerald eyes focused on the wall while he regained his normal pace of breathing. He glanced at the digital clocked, that flashed three o'clock in the morning. Her rubbed a palm against his eye, getting the sleep out of it.  
  
He had been having the same dream for nearly a week now. Each time it was a little more vivid, but always, some how, remained vague. He wondered if the figure knew that he had sought to heal himself in the human world, and took a human vessel before it was born. If the figure did, it showed no signs of it. Another question popped into his head. How did the figure know where to link into his mind? Maybe the dream didn't mean anything. Shaking his head, he disagreed with that theory. It was definitely a distress call from another demon.  
  
Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, he walked over to his desk that sat kitty-cornered in the corner of his bedroom. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, he opened a leather-bond book, that had been placed in the center of the desk. It was a journal he kept, of all the items he stole, who were his allies, certain herbs that healed certain ails, and some other useful information.   
  
For some reason he just couldn't figure who that figure was, and it bothered him greatly. He couldn't look up in his leather-bond journal because he didn't know enough about the figure yet.  
  
"Shuuichi are you all right?" His human 'mother' queried, after rapping on his bedroom door twice before coming in.  
  
Kurama turned to her smiling, "Yes, mother. I'm fine. Just another nightmare. Nothing to concern yourself with."   
  
His mother nodded, "All right. But if there is anything wrong, please tell me. Okay, Shuuichi?" Her eyes were full of concern.  
  
"Okay." he replied weakly, almost tentatively.  
  
She turned to leave, closing the door behind her.   
  
Kurama sighed, and closed the book. The dream had told him it would send him a guide. When whould his guide arrived? Who was this guide? That was another change in the dream.   
  
All of a sudden, an unfamiliar scent flowed to his nose. He heard scratching at his window, and a low bark from a small fox.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Please Review. Tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama, Yoko, or his mom. 


	2. Sacred Sight

Kurama walked to the window. A ghostly outline of a silver fox stamped its paws impatiently as it jumped down from the window sill. There was no paw prints left on the ground, and the fox wagged its nine bushy tails impatiently.  
  
"I suppose you are my guide." Kurama reasoned to himself quietly, opening the window. The ghostly figure was sure antsy enough to be the guide.  
  
The little fox gave a low bark, which was an obvious yes. Turning its back to Kurama, it started forward. Kurama perceived the apparition was heading toward a forest area that might of been in a large park down town.  
  
Kurama jumped out the window, and followed after the fox. The fox's ears perked up hearing the faint sound of Kurama's landing, and it began to quicken its pace. Kurama stopped when the fox before him stopped. A strange mist enshrouded them, and the fox gave a low howl. Kurama remembered the howl as a sign not to be trouble.  
  
Kurama relaxed, but didn't let down his guard. The scenery around him changed from houses to trees. He remembered this place. It was the place that bounty hunter had chased him and mortally wounded him. The little fox looked up at Kurama, its gold eyes locking with Kurama's green one.   
  
Turning its gaze forward, it seemed to walk on a well hidden path. Kurama followed and then stopped, sensing a large energy nearby. It was hard to believe that such energy was concentrated in one spot. He went to look back down at his guide, but it had disappeared. He decided that he would continue the path he was going. He was already here, so he minds as well answer the distress call.  
  
Kurama only walked about another mile before pausing at the scene before him.  
  
A female fox demon, lie unconcious in a tangle of sacred tree branches. Her arms were bent behind her back, and were in thick silver chains, that held enchatments on them. She wore a long white flowing dress was made of silk, and it folded in several places. Red stains were visible on the dress. She had a thin band that wrapped loosly around her head, and secured a scarlet jewel in the center of her forehead. Her hair was long and at the roots it started out as a brownish red and at the very tips were black. Her fox ears were narrow and long, and her tail very bushy with a black tip. Her eyes were closed, and she had open cuts on her arms and Kurama assumed, some were on her legs as well.  
  
He outstretched his hand in front of him and hit a barrior. He knew that the barrier was going to be there. In fact that was the cause of the enormous energy he sensed. Grasping a seed from his hair, he placed it against the barrier. Focusing his spirit energy in it, a spray of roses shattered the barrier.   
  
He looked back at the female demon, and walked up to her. He took her into his arms, noticing that her weight was unhealthy, and her pulse beat slowly. His eyes widened, remembering whom she was.  
  
Her name was Selenay. She was one of the few females in the theif guild. Though females in the guild were considered lower than the males, and usually forced to be mates, Selenay was the one most males avoided to taunt. When Kurama was Yoko, he had grown a fondness for her. He was one of very few to actually taunt Selenay. He would tell her, "Come across my territory again and I swear I'll make you mine." She would only roll her eyes, and walk off before saying over her shoulder, "I doubt you could even try to get me on the ground if you tried."  
  
In fact those were the last words he had heard from her, before he left his real body to take the human vessel.  
  
He decided to take her body to a nearby abandon cabin. It wasn't too far from the place she had been held captive at. He laid her on the bed, and left the house to collect herbs he might need to heal her.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Please review.  
  
Kurama: It would be highly appreciated.  
  
Authoress: Thanks Kurama-kun. 


	3. Collecting Herbs and Outbursts

When he first laid her on the bed, he watched as she curled up fox-like, and her face nestly in her bushy tail. The way foxes and fox demons sleep were mostly the same. Kurama smiled at her, before moving out the door to gather herbs.  
  
As he walked outside, he looked around, and started down the path. He walked searched for the herbs he needed, such as Russian Comfrey (AKA: Knitbone) and yarrow herbs for healing.   
  
Kurama walked back to the cabin to find Selenay gone. He put the herbs down, and went back outside. Her spirit energy was low but he can sense it faintly, and looked up at her as she peered down at him from the tree branch.   
  
She closed her eyes and tilted her head sniffing the air. "Your scent is of Yoko, but...your body must have under gone a startling transformation...you look human!" she said weakly, her hands were covered with blood. Kurama noticed her crimson stained hands, and knew she must of reopened her wounds.  
  
"Yes I'll explain it all to you after your wounds have been attended to." Kurama said politly.  
  
Selenay lept from the tree, and landed on one foot and one knee. As she rose to her feet. She wobbled slightly, showing that she had lost a lot of blood. She walked up to Kurama, "Your personality changed too...What has happened to you-" she fainted, falling forwards. Kurama caught her as she fell against his chest. He looked down at her warmly. He had indeed changed.  
  
Carrying her back in the tiny cabin, he laid her back on the bed. He went to the well outside, and pulled water out of the well, and set it over the fire above the hearth. Taking a bowl, he took some water out of the bucket and put soaked the yarrow herbs and lemon balm herb in it. The remaining water in the bucket above the fire, he put the Russian Comfrey herbs into the water, then took the bucket out of the fire and set it on the table.   
  
He soaked a clean cloth in the small bucket and started to clean her wounds on her arms first. He then slid her dress off (and luckily she was wearing bra and underwear) and started to clean the more serious wounds, on her side, stomach and legs.   
  
She cringed as the stinging of the wounds took affect, telling her the herbs were working and cleaning her deep cuts. She sat up, now fully awake. She could feel Kurama gentlry wrapping her wounds. His hands were warm, and his body was so close to her. She quickly shook a terrible thought out of her head. When he finished, she wrapped the bed sheets around her body.  
  
Kurama gazed at her for a minute and took care not to stare at her. He stood up and went over to the bowl, where he had soaked the yarrow and lemon balm, "Would you like some tea?" He asked her, carefully pouring the liquid from the bowl into two cups.  
  
"Yes, please. Thank you." she took the tea from Kurama and drank it, the aroma drifted to her, "What did you put in it? I taste yarrow, and...catnip...or is it lemon 'sweet duni'..." she queried starting a conversation.  
  
"Its lemon balm. Maybe next time I'll use hyssop." He replied, taking a sip.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, as he looked down at his tea cup. It was hard for her to believe that this once was Yoko. What happened to his silver hair, his tail, his eyes, his ears, and even his attitude. Kurama looked up at her, and she blushed and turned away, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Her tail flicked nervously, and her ears drooped.  
  
Kurama smiled, "Its quite alright. I must look strange to you after the few years of my disappearance."  
  
She roughly set her cup down and looked up at him, her golden eyes full of hurt, "What happened to you Yoko? You disappeared and a year later the guild changed dramatically! No one knew where you went, and later rumors had it you lived 'happily' amongst the humans. Yoko thats not you! You're a human! A red-hair, green eyed human. You're not Yoko at all and only said you were." She stood up and pain shot threw her body.   
  
Kurama quickly got up and helped her to sit back down. He understood her outburst. He always left hints that he was going to be her mate, and he disappeared on her, along with a dramatic change. It probably would of been easier for her if she found his body dead, than seeing him as a human. "Selenay, I'm sorry. But I am truly Yoko. I had to resume a human host before it was born to stay alive. I had planned on leaving the human world when I was stronger, but I had some changes..."   
  
She hugged him, and shivered, "I know its truly you. Its just, you changed. But I promise I won't go into your territory anymore. Don't leave me again. I'll just have to get use to the human you now, won't I?" Kurama seemed a bit stunned by this reaction. Had she missed him truly this much? Her hair brushed against his cheek, and he breathed her scent in. She smelt like fresh roses to him, she always had. A warm feeling stirred inside of him. He hadn't felt this feeling for a little more over a decade. He hugged her close to him, "I won't leave you ever again."  
  
--------------------  
  
Yay. I got some reviews (from YanLan and blue p ixie dust). I'm so happy!! Thankies. Oh and YanLan, the rest of the characters will appear soon, probably in the next chapter or two. 


	4. Let the Investigation Begin

At this moment Kurama would do almost anything for his old body back. Selenay leaned back a bit, moving out of his arms, and looked into his eyes. Kurama put a hand on her cheek, feeling its smoothness.  
  
"Who did that to you? Who bound you to the tree, Selenay? I'm sure they will still come after you. Maybe I can help you." Kurama queried gently, never tearing his gaze from her eyes.  
  
She placed her slender hand over his hand, "I was being careless and let down my guard. There were five figures that over-powered me in my sleep. 'You stole from the wrong people,' they scolded me, but in truth I had been busy looking for you, that I had quit stealing." She looked away from him, and Kurama couldn't help to feel a tinge of guilt, "The figures were tall and wore black garments that covered every inch of their body, except for their cold eyes. Binding me to the tree, they fed me only enough food and water so that I beg for more. They told me they were human bounty hunters, but their scent was of demon blood. I'm sure of it." She stood up and held the bed sheet on herself with one hand. She walked to the window and sighed, "Now that I have found you, I don't know what to do."  
  
Kurama eyes were warm as he looked at her. "I have some friends who may be willing to help and investigate." He offered going over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I would be grateful." she replied kindly turning to him. Her arms wrapped his neck and she rested her head against his chest.   
  
His arms wrapped around her and he looked out the window seeing the moon about to set, "I must go, but you can stay here. I'll be back later today." He assured her, before reluctantly letting her go. She took a step back, and looked at him for a moment, "If you must."  
  
----------  
  
Kurama had a hard time listening in class. He watched the teacher as she wrote something on the board. He subconciously copied what the teacher wrote. He would study it when his mind was clear from the cluster of thoughts.   
  
Finally the last bell rang, and everyone filed out of the school. He began to walk out when Botan grabbed his arm, "There you are! We're having a meeting! Hurry now!"   
  
Soon he was in Koenma's office. Yusuke and Kuwabara argued at each other and Hiei was only making matters worse for Kuwabara's temper. Koenma cleared his throat trying to get everyone's attention and trying not to loose his own temper. Kurama attepted to stop the fighting by asking, "Koenma, what have you called us here for today?"  
  
"Yeah pacifier-breath. What do you want us to do now?" Yusuke said, turning away from Kuwabara in mid-arguement.  
  
Koenma sighed, "Yeah I was about to get to that. There has been humans that consider themselves 'bounty hunters'. They hunt down innocent demons and torture them to the brink of death. This, of course, is strange, because usually demons are torturing humans. They have been spotted in dark garments, and armed."  
  
Kurama realized that this must of been the figures who attacked Selenay, "Koenma I beleive these humans are truly demons."  
  
"Really? Why is that, Kurama?" Koenma asked sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Yes Kurama, why do you think these humans are demons in disguised?" Hiei queried.  
  
"I've met one of their victims. She explained to me what they looked like and their scent of demon blood. If you don't mind, I'd like to investigate this situation that involves her. Protect her, if possible." Kurama explained.   
  
Koenma nodded, "Fine Kurama. You'll be assigned to protecting her, while the others seek out these 'bounty hunters.' next target."  
  
--------  
  
Kurama entered the small cabin, which was no longer abandoned. In a corner, Selenay sat in a wooden chair, petting a small fox. The fire in the fireplace, made her eyes and hair glow with an eerie beauty. It had seemed she had washed her dress and put it on. She looked up at him, "Kurama your back. Are they investigating?"  
  
Kurama nodded, "Yes. It was coincidence that it was Koenma's next mission."   
  
Selenay's eyes widened, "Koenma? You mean your friends are spirit detectives?"  
  
"Precisely. I'm a detective as well." He answered her meeting her gaze.  
  
"Why aren't you with them investigating?" She asked a little stunned. The way she asked the question wasn't in a rude manner, but in a confused manner.  
  
"I'm going to protect and investigate around you."   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Yay more beautiful reviews. Please keep sending me the precious reviews. 


	5. Feelings

Selenay watched as he walked to her, and took her hand. Her heart lept as he looked into her eyes. It seemed as if he was peering into her soul. Human body or demon body, he still had the same affect on her.  
  
"Yoko. When you were gone..." the small fox jumped off her lap and before it landed, it disappeared, "They came back and almost found me. They're looking for me. They wish to do something worse than death, Yoko Kurama, I can feel it in my bones." Her voice trembled.  
  
Kurama watched her for a moment. He had never in his entire life, seen her so frightened. She had been one of the best in the guild and these figures had shaken her up so bad.  
  
"You'll be okay." Kurama assured her; trying to sooth her with words, "I'll try to make sure they won't find you here. " His arm went from her hand to her shoulder. Selenay looked deeply into his eyes. If anything was the same, his eyes held the same affection for her. She, then, shook the thought off. He never truly cared for her...had he? He left hints of wanting to become her mate...but that could of been only to bring an offspring into the world so the offspring could carry on his legacy. She started to fight herself mentally, then realized it was only troubling her situation more. An uncontrollable blush appeared on her face, and when Kurama noticed it only made her turn even more red.  
  
"Are you sick? You look warm." Kurama placed a gentle hand on her forehead. He had suspected that finding him and the torture she had gone through, might of made her a little delirious. "Maybe I should fix you an herbal tea."  
  
Selenay shook her head no, "No thank you. I'm fine." She regained her senses.   
  
Kurama took his hand off her shoulder, and she went over to the window. A dead plant laid on the windowsill. She took it carfully into her hands, making sure not to crumple it. Turning to Kurama, she took his hand and placed the dead plant in his hand, "All things die eventually, as do physical and emotional pains. " She placed a hand under his face up palm, and a hand over it. Shutting her eyes in concentration, a blue glow enveloped the plant. Soon the dead plant, had turned back to its original state. It was a beautiful scarlet rose. "When things die it conceals its true nature. When they are brought back, it is renewed into an everlasting beauty. Yet this rose has been a symbol for love, its thorns stand for heartbreak."  
  
She looked up at him. She felt like Kurama was the rose in some ways. When he disappeared, it brought her feelings she never felt before, such as sorrow and an emptiness. Though these feelings died when she found Kurama.  
  
Kurama touched her cheek and his face drew closer to her's. She closed her eyes. Yoko would of never attempted to kiss her. At least not in this way.   
  
Holding the rose in his other hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist subconciously and his hand carressed her cheek. Strange feelings overflowed Kurama. Feelings that he thought he had folded and put away in a dark corner of his life.  
  
Selenay's arms folded on his chest, as he drew her closer. She ignored the pain that shrieked throughout her body. Her tail swished back and forth, then stopped.  
  
His lips touched her's and a warmth spread through their bodies. The kiss had shocked them both, but neither of them showed it. Selenay's hands slid over his shoulders, "Yoko? Are you all right? Maybe you've been in the human world too long." She managed to say, Kurama's kiss had made her a bit confused and startled.  
  
Kurama blinked for a moment, "I supose not seeing you in a while has..." He fumbled for words. That had never happened before. He quickly apologized,"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
  
Selenay shook her head, "Don't apologize. I just didn't expect it that's all."  
  
--------------------  
  
I got one other review, and it was a beautiful. Lol Keep sending me reviews. 


	6. Loosing Her

Staring into his eye Selenay took out a black pendant from the folds of her dress. Though Kurama's gaze didn't turn from her, her eyes went to the black pendant in her hand and considered it for a moment.  
  
"Yoko...you know how Kuronue died...he went back for his pendant and....and he was bled to death because of that treacherous bamboo trap?" She had an arduous time describing this situation to Kurama becaue the event had wounded him gravely.  
  
Kurama nodded and looked at the yellow fire, "Yes. I remember that time as vivid as I see you now." His heart dropped to his stomach. When Kuronue died he hadn't the stomach to go back for the body and it had wounded him mentally, "Why do you bring up this situation?"  
  
Selenay looked at Kurama and held out the pendant to him, "I went to find Kuronue's body...so I could give it a proper burial of course...I couldn't find it anywhere but I did find his pendant. I believe you should keep it. I would of given it to you sooner, but at the time you disappeared before I could."  
  
Kurama took the raven pendant and ran a finger over it. He clenched it in his fist. It was as if he could feel Kuronue in the pendant and it pulsated twice.   
  
"I could bring him back, but you wouldn't be able to touch and smell him. He will only be derived from your memory, and it would only be temporary." Selenay offered. Kurama remembered her nickname, Life Illusionist. She could bring dead plants back to life, and bring illusions of the ones who departed into being. This was a good tactic in a theif, and she was wonderful to bring when they needed a decoy.   
  
Kurama declined from the offer, "No. Its best if he remains in memory only"  
  
Selenay drew back a bit, her ear cocked sideways and she tilted her head. The air went thin and she closed her eyes. "They know we're here. Prepare yourself."  
  
Kurama stood up and turned her back to her and faced the door that reverberated and seemed to echo from a strange energy. The door blew open and a cold wind rushed in stinging both their faces and the fire in the hearth went out. The dark seemed to move, and formed into seperate personifications.  
  
Kurama looked at them, "What do you want from the female demon? I will not allow you to harm her in any form."  
  
The figures laughed simultaneously, "Our master has ordered us to torture her. He wants her dead for refusing to do the ceremony."  
  
Kurama looked at her from the corner of her eye, "A ceremony? You haven't told me about a ceremony."  
  
Selenay looked away from him, "They have the wrong person. I can't perform a ceremony."  
  
The figures laughed again, "Come to us peaceably, Temptress of demons, and your punishment won't be as severe and this human gets to go free, as if we never seen him before. "  
  
Kurama tried to concentrate on the figures, but they were so hard to see. You could faintly see them in the darkness. Selenay took a step toward them as if agreeing to their terms. It would wound her greatly to see Kurama hurt or even dead.  
  
"Leave him be. Its me you want, but I'll put up a fight first," Selenay began to glow an gold aura and her hair and clothes seem to float in an unfelt wind.  
  
Kurama would of formed his rose whip, but in such an enclosed area he could accidentally hit Selenay, or bring the roof down on top of all of them. He placed his hand in front of Selenay to stop her. She stopped only temporarily and looked at him, "I'm sorry about all this, Yoko. I only wanted you to unbind me, not...well...fall for me all over again and protect me from these...fiends. Forgive me for not telling you the whole picture." She leaned forward and kissed Kurama again. It was gentle and innocent, and he was willing to forget the other figures in the room.  
  
But she had kissed him to stop a dagger from being thrown into his stomach. She fell forward against him her face on his shoulder, and her blood was stained on his hands, "Selenay! Stay with this world!" Kurama pleaded to her.   
  
The figures' dark gloved hands siezed her and they cackled sickly, "We won't let her die yet human. Our, Master, Sir Rinji, has yet to use her as a tool. She will be weak for a while."   
  
"I thought you want her dead." Kurama queried.  
  
"It was a lie, but what's it to you?" They scurried out the door.  
  
Kurama ran after them forming his rosewhip, and sliced one of the men down the middle and had raised the whip for another attack, but...  
  
...a cold wind picked up and just as swiftly as they had come, they vanished.  
  
'No.' Kurama thought, 'How could I not protect her?' He collapsed to his knee's. Though he had hope. They had given them a name and a purpose. He could report that to Koenma. The Spirit World files might have some answers he seeked.   
  
-----------  
  
Yay. Sorry this one took me so long, but I finally got it up. Please Review. 


	7. Keep Your Hands Off Me

Koenma ordered another meeting, and Kurama had arrived early to give Koenma some information.   
  
"They said something about a ceremony and a master named Sir Rinji. Do you have any files on him?" Kurama queried.  
  
Koenma nodded, "Of course. George! Go get the files on anyone named Sir Rinji."  
  
George nodded, "Yes sir." He quickly went off to get the files.   
  
At that moment Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei came in, more or less, arguing.  
  
Yusuke attention went to Koenma, "Geez Koenma! Nobody attacked their 'target'. All that demon did was yell at us for coming in his house and told us nobody was going to attack him."  
  
"Yeah! Urameshi's right! We're spirit detectives not your monkeys!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"You're all ready a monkey." Hiei said slyly and Kuwabara growled, "Who's a monkey, shorty?"   
  
"You are, fool." Hiei replied side-stepping Kuwabara's punch.   
  
Kurama sighed. He wondered how he put up with it. Finally George came back with some files. Koenma took one and read it silently for a moment.  
  
"Interesting. There has been rumor that Rinji has been locking himself in his castle. Anyone who goes in, doesn't come out. He's been sending out assassins and his thugs to try to get a fox demon for his ceremony and kills anyone in his way." Koenma replied as he looked up.  
  
Kurama gazed down at the floor, his hands in his pocket. His thoughts clustered again. Why would they need Selenay? She told him she couldn't perform a ceremony. Had she been lying to him? No. He doubted that. Maybe she could perform the ceremony, but she didn't yet know it.  
  
"Okay...well where is this castle? Deep with in demon world I suppose." Yusuke said impatiently.  
  
"In the middle of the demon world forest. I think you can handle it." Koenma replied smoothly.  
  
--------Meanwhile----  
  
Selenay woke up. Arms aching and her spine sore, she realized that her hands had been chained above her head to keep her standing, and her ankles were shackled.  
  
In front of her was a bed with silk bed sheets, and it looked comfortable. She quickly shook her head and tried to pry her hands loose, but to no avail. Closing her eyes, she tried to use her spirit energy, only to find her skin burning. They must of used another binding spell. She was rendered helpless. She couldn't use her spirit energy, she ached from head to toe, and she felt woozy from blood lost. She heard foot steps down the hall; from about three beings to be exact.  
  
The door creeked open and there were two thugs, that were husky and well built wolf demons and a nobleman who wasn't bad looking. The nobleman seemed to be a pheonix demon, with brilliant red/yellow wings, and an eerie glow that made him look handsome. He wore clothes made from velvet and silk, showing he was rich. This was Lord Rinji He walked right up to Selenay and took he chin in one hand, "Such beauty...Why do you defy me so? I only have but a simple task for you to perform. I will feed you well, and even love you. I'll unchain you if you move to the bed and lie with me." He tilted her chin up and his face drew closer to her's.   
  
She wrinkled her face in disgust and spit in his face, which made him draw back. Her voice hit a low dangerous tone, almost a fox-like growl, "Only one man may kiss me and its not a slob like you. I rather be chained here and tortured then get kissed or touched by the likes of you."  
  
He wiped the spit off his face angrily, "No matter. You will perform the ceremony for me. I don't care if you want to or not."   
  
"I told you I don't know any ceremony." Selenay growled.  
  
"You don't when your concious. Though in because of your blood, you are the only one who can perform it." he replied with a grin.  
  
"How am I suppose to do a ceremony unconcious?" She replied angrily.  
  
"When you're under a trance." He replied with a sly grin.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Yay I got a lot more reviews from jazzywolf. jazzywolf I don't think I'll have Yoko Kurama in this story, but I am thinking about doing a prequel to this story, with Yoko and Selenay's history together. 


	8. An Attempt Escape

Kurama and the others were walking through the forest in Demon world.  
  
"I wasn't built to walk. How much further Kurama?" Yusuke complained for the fiftieth time.  
  
"Yeah. I'm a fighting machine, not a walking machine." Kuwabara replied lamely, patting Yusuke's back.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Whatever Kuwabara. So how much farther is it Kurama?"  
  
"Its a long walk, detective. Get use to it." Hiei stated firmly.  
  
"Who asked the runt anyway?" Kuwabara cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Hello?! I'm asking Kurama here! Not anyone else. Yo Kurama are you all right. You haven't talked in a while." Yusuke started out yelling then switched to a more calm tone when he consulted Kurama. Yusuke sensed that Kurama was uneasy. Hiei noticed too, but said nothing of it, deciding it wasn't his problem and that Kurama wouldn't talk about it anyway. Kuwabara on the other hand...oh yes idiotic, juvenile-wanna-be Kuwabara, remained totally oblivious to Kurama's emotions.  
  
Kurama shook his head, his eyes remained downcasted. Finally he looked up Yusuke and gave a false smile, "Its nothing really..."  
  
"Hn..." Hiei replied, knowing his comrade was lying.  
  
---------------  
  
Selenay's body ached terribly now. The only thing that kept her standing were the thick chains that held her wrists above her head. She gave a low moan. The ceremony was to be performed tonight. Yet, the very fact scared her that she would be forced to, and she would be under a trance.  
  
She focused her eyes on the door. Footsteps of one person could be heard rushing toward that very room. The key scraped against the door knob a few times, as if someone was in a hurry or panic. Soon the door flung open and a demon that looked like a cat demon came in. Selenay noted that this demon was well dressed, and very feminine along with old.  
  
"My dear child. I feel your pain. I want to help you." The old woman touched Selenay's face with her wrinkled hand. Soon the pain drained from Selenay's body and Selenay felt her muscles relax back to normal.  
  
Selenay looked at the old cat lady, "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Child, I do not want Sir Rinji to do the ceremony. Everything will be destroyed." She removed her hand from Selenay's face. "You'll be able to use your spirit energy as well. I can not undo the chains, but I was able to do that much. Please, my child, use you abilities to try and escape." The old woman turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Thank you. What's your-" but the old woman was already gone and the door was shut and locked again. Selenay sighed, she tried using her spirit energy and found that she could use her spirit energy with great abundancy. She grinned, as she twisted her hand in a painful way to grab a tiny small twig from her hair. Using her spirit energy she manipulated the twig into something sharp and pointy. Picking the locks on the chains around her wrists, she dropped to the floor lightly. She picked the chains at her feet.  
  
Whatever the cat lady did, it took away her muscle ache, but not her bruises. She stood up and went cautiously to the door. She picked the lock on the and it opened easily. She peeked down the cooridor, trying to make sure it was clear. It certainly looked clear. Her ears pricked up, and she stayed alert for any sound.  
  
But it was eerily quiet. She had imagined more demons bustling about to prepare whatever they needed for the ceremony. Soon everything blurred. Someone gripped her tightly and put chloroform over her mouth and nose, and soon she drifted into unconciousness.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Please review. I also need to know if anyone wants me to do a prequel (a story that comes before) to this story. It will have Yoko in it of course along with Selenay. So please review and vote! 


	9. Ceremonial Issues

Pain and struggle over took her body. Rinji encased her body in his energy and her feet lifted from the ground. Rinji pressed his power against her trying to force her into the trance. Though the more she resisted the stronger Rinji's energy got. The energy tugged and pulled brutally at her, ripping her clothes.  
  
"Stop resisting. It'll only cause more pain before it overcomes you." Rinji warned with a sick grin.  
  
Selenay opened one eye, only a crack, as she struggled against it. She couldn't speak at the moment as pain began to wash over her. Soon the trance befell her, and she collasped to the floor. Sitting up she looked up and fell before the feet of Rinji.  
  
"I am at your feet, Sir Rinji. The ceremony shall now be performed." Her eyes had glew red. When the red glow diminished, it left her eyes without any shine, giving her eyes a blank look.  
  
Rinji's smile grew and he kneeled down and took her chin under his fingers and gestured at the portal. Drums began beating a special rythm, and servants brought a bowl full of blood mixed with wine.  
  
Selenay stood up and began her chanting. A protective aura roused and engulfed Selenay and Rinji along with the others helping with the ceremony.  
  
"Dusk lays itself at your feet. Come up denizens of hell. Seduce this world and the next with your evil." Selenay's voice was melodious and almost innocent. Selenay dipped her hands into the scarlet mixture of blood and wine and tossed it over the portal. Taking the bowl, she spilt the rest of its contents over her head and it trickled over her body staining her ripped clothes and skin. "Come forth and rule this world with your terrible strength! Rule under the power of Rinji! He assures your victory. Come forth...."  
  
The portal Rinji had gestured to the portal and it jerked back and forth. Light tore out of it taking anyones' life who wasn't in the protective aura.  
  
-  
The spirit detectives crouched down low, spying from a small cliff. Below was a large structure, enshrouded in dark misty clouds. Many guards strode back and forth making sure no one enters...at least not alive.  
  
"That dosen't look like a castle. " Yusuke replied, gazing upon the area this Rinji guy was suppose to be.  
  
"Yeah. This looks likes some mansion off of Scooby Doo." Kuwabara commented himself.  
  
Hiei observed the area himself. "Getting in shouldn't be difficult. They all look weak."  
  
Kurama nodded in agreement, "Lets go."  
  
All of a sudden a bright light emmited from the castle, breaking through the black mist that enshrouded it. After only moment, they realized the light was actually myraid evil souls. The souls drained the guards of something terrible and killed the guards.  
  
"This isn't good. The ceremony may be at its peak. We must stop it before its finished completly." Kurama replied, rushing forward.  
  
Hiei nodded and went after Kurama, followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Are you sure we should go in there?I mean with the freaky evil light soul thingie and all." Kuwabara panted as they reached the castle's entrance.  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara, and don't think about it." Yusuke demanded.  
  
Kurama decided the coast was clear, and motioned them to follow him. They went down the corridors. When they were at a certain door, they could hear chants and rythms of drums. This was the room of the ceremony. Yusuke was about to bust open the door when they were surrounded by Rinji's thugs.  
  
Yusuke went to attack one of the thugs, but the thug was quicker than he and melded into the dancinng shadows that was casted by the torches on the wall.  
  
"What the heck!" Yusuke tried another punch, but yet missed again. He grew frustrated.  
  
"Stop Yusuke. They want to tire you out before they attack you." Kurama told his companion.  
  
Kuwabara had been throwing punches as well and even Hiei had grew frustrated with the thugs' little trick. Bright light filled the room.  
  
"Is it going to kill us like those guards?" Kuwbara asked, closing his eyes in fear.  
  
"No this ones different." Kurama replied.  
  
Screeches and cries could be heard as the light touched the shadows and their opponents. When the light subsided, there was the old cat lady again. "You must stop the ceremony before its finished. Hurry now!"  
  
"Wait a second. How'd you-" Yusuke started but was interupted by the old demon.  
  
"The opponents you were fighting, were bred in pure dark. The light kills them. Now hurry." She rushed her explanation before vanishing.  
  
Whether to do a preqel or not votes:  
  
Yes: 2  
  
No:0  
  
Wow. Some people actually want me to do a prequel. Please Review and tell me if you want me if you want me to do a prequel or not, if you haven't yet. 


	10. Come Back to Reality

"Come up from the abyss of hell. Follow my scent and come out and let Rinji rule over all of you." Selenay cried out to the portal. She was still deep in her trance and the ceremony was coming to an end.  
  
Yusuke knocked down the door. Ready to attack, he bared his fists. Though when the ceremony didn't stop Kuwabara went to attack first, but was repelled backwards into the wall when his fist met the protective aura.  
  
Yusuke went to go check on Kuwabara who was now laying swirly eyed on the ground with the wall's rubble. Kurama would of checked on Kuwabra too, but his green eyes were fixed on Selenay.  
  
A strange energy encased her, most likly from Rinji, he suspected. He had to break her from the trance. "Selenay!" He called out.  
  
For a moment she stopped which made Rinji freeze. Rinji glared at Kurama as Selenay started up her chanting again. Kurama ignored Rinji's look.  
  
"Stop them!" Rinji demanded, "Stop them at once!"  
  
Some henchmen from other rooms began an assault. Hiei was quick to bring them most of them down, with Yusuke and Kuwabara's help of course. Kurama was engrossed in trying to break Selenay's trance. It would bring down the protective aura and stop the ceremony in its tracks.  
  
"Selenay! Listen to me! Fight his energy!" Kurama pleaded. Selenay paused longer as if trying to fulfill Kurama's plead, only to be overwhelmed by more of Rinji's tainted energy. "Selenay. Stop! Look at what he's making you do!" Kurama urged on.  
  
Her eyes finally regained their shine, "...Kurama..." she muttered under her breath. As she regained control over her body, the stress of Rinji's energy had taken its toll and she passed out. The protective aura had diminished as well. Rinji growled something as the portal began to close. He glared at Kurama, and charged at him, a dirk already at hand. Kurama glared back, quickly pulling a seed out of his hair and summoned his rose whip.  
  
Hiei decided to take down the servants and drummers as well, just to get them out of the way.  
  
Kurama lashed his rosewhip out at Rinji, "What did you wish to achieve?"  
  
Rinji ignored the question and dodged his rosewhip, getting closer to Kurama, "You ruined my ceremony!" Rinji yelled and threw his dagger; something Kurama hadn't anticipated. The dagged embedded itself into Kurama's right shoulder. Wincing in pain, Kurama nearly dropped his whip but the whip slashed Rinji in two. It was a clean shot.  
  
Watching Rinji fall, Kurama left the dagger in his shoulder. He rather keep the dagger in, so he wouldn't bleed to death. He would pull it out when he was in a sheltered area and had bandages. He made his way over to Selenay checking her pulse. At this point Hiei decided to take his leave.  
  
Yusuke went over to Kurama, "Why are you worried about her? She was helping that Rinji guy."  
  
Kurama shook his head, "She was being controlled. Yusuke can you do me a favor?"  
  
Yusuke nodded, "Sure. What."  
  
Kurama touched his hurt shoulder, "Can you take her to the cabin in the forest for me?"  
  
After a brief explanation of where the cabin was Yusuke took Selenay there, then left to meet Keiko.  
  
---------------  
  
Selenay woke up to the chirping of birds out the window. Sitting up she saw Kurama sleeping in a chair next to her. He wore simple clothing, such as a plain blue t-shirt and some comfortable jeans. On his lap was a book he must of been reading, because it laid open face down.  
  
'...Kurama...' She thought getting out of the bed. She blushed at the clothing she wore, which was a silk pajama top, and a pair of underwear. The bruises pained her a little more. At this time Kurama woke up, and seeing her he smiled, "Up and about are you?"  
  
She smiled, shaking her head, and then her own scent of blood and wine came to her, "I...I helped him...I was going to help him kill this world and spirit world...." Her smile turned to a frown, and she slumped to the ground.  
  
Kurama warm eyes had a sad look to them and he walked over to her and kneeled down to her. He placed his left hand on her shoulder, "Selenay. It wasn't your fault. You were in a trance." Kurama tried to sooth her, but when he winced because of his wounded shoulder, Selenay clenched her fists tightly.  
  
"This is all my fault Kurama. I'm sorry. Its all my fault you are wounded..." Selenay began, touching his hurt shoulder lightly. She stood and went out the door. Kurama was about to follow her but he decided she needed time to think for the moment.  
  
So far I'm thinking about doing a prequel when I'm finished with this story. Please Review and tell me what you think. 


	11. Departing Again?

Selenay found a hotspring after wandering around the forest for a little while. She slunk into the hotspring, trying desperatly to get the scent of blood and wine off of her. Dunking her whole head under the water's surface, she felt a little bit at peace. Breaking the surface again she tried to shake some of the wetness from her hair. After a few minutes, she finally relaxed. An alleviate sigh formed on her lips as she could finally smell the surroundings around her.  
  
'Yoko Kurama. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused.' She couldn't help but think.  
  
Her fox ears twitched as she heard a strange rustle in the bushes. Then a small ghostly fox came out switching its tail.  
  
"Ah. Yuma. Could you do me a favor?" She asked the ghostly fox. In return she got a sharp bark meaning yes. "Could you go to demon world really quick and get me a new dress from the markets?" She queried. Yuma gave another bark and disappeared in a fog of mist. After a minute or two the fox reappeared with a package in it's mouth.  
  
"Thank you." Selenay said taking the package after getting out of the water. She put the dress on and scooped the fox into her arms.  
  
------------------  
  
Kurama sat outside looking up at the sky. The sky was a wonderful blue color with white fluff gliding across the sky. The sun's golden rays beat down through the trees' branches. It was a beautiful day.  
  
"It would be even more beautiful if Selenay wasn't so mournful," Kurama thought, as the wind's fingers brushed his skin. He had wished that Selenay would come back to enjoy the day with him. Even though it had been only two hours, he felt like it had been a few days he hadn't seen her.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out Kuronue's pendant. When he held it in his grasp it felt like his old friend was right next to him. He reminisced the time when Kuronue and himself had joked about who would finally get Selenay. Kurama gave a grin at the thought. It had been funny because neither one of them had thought about their true feelings back then. But when Kurama's human mother, Shiori, taught him about love and caring, thats when he started to think more on his feelings that came from the heart.  
  
Though the human girls at school cherished him greatly, he felt bad for the other boys, who tried hard to get those girls to like them.  
  
He wrapped the chain around his hand and grasp the dark pendant tightly in his palm. He sat their in silent prayer to his friend.  
  
When he looked up Selenay was several feet in front of him with Yuma in her arms. He gave her a smile, "I'm glad you came back."  
  
She gave a smile, but he could still see the sadness in her eyes. He pocketed the pendant, and watched as Yuma gave a bark of greeting to Kurama. Yuma jumped from Selenay's arms and circled Kurama for a moment before disappearing.  
  
Kurama smiled, "I noticed Yuma is still with you."  
  
"You know elemantals can live longer than demons," she replied, "Yuma doesn't have to stay with me but she decided to I guess."  
  
Kurama walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Selenay was a bit stunned, and she gazed into his eyes. The only thing that was the same was the calm look his eyes had. She relaxed a bit more and eased into his arms. He ran his hand through her silky hair. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yoko. I have to go back to demon world. It is inadequate if I stay in the human world. I know humans have a brilliant imagination, but I understand that they have a hard time believing not all demons are evil. That is if they believe us demons exist in the first place. I may cause an uproar."  
  
Kurama pulled back, releasing her. "Yes I understand. But you will visit, won't you?"  
  
Selenay nodded, "Yes I'll try." She leaned forward and kissed him, before leaving.  
  
-------------------  
  
Yup. I go back to school Monday so further chapters may be slower, but I may do just one more chapter to this story and start the prequel to this story so its not all that bad. 


	12. Masako Nariko

Three days had come, only to past. Kurama sat up right in his seat and waited for his first class to start. Though his head was clouded with thoughts he still willed himself to go to school and work just as hard. But in his free time he always thought of Selenay.  
  
"Good morning class." The teacher walked through the door cheerfully and the student anwsered "Good morning" in unison.  
  
" Class, We have a new student today." The teacher gestured to the door and a girl that appeared to be shy entered, "Her name is Masako Nariko."  
  
"Hello." the girl replied, with little nervousness. She bowed with the greeting.  
  
Kurama looked at the girl. She didn't smell human, and she was pretending to be nervous. The air that surrounded her wasn't suspicious at all, which left Kurama bewilder. Why would a demon come to the human world if she wasn't up to some thing?  
  
The girl wore the red school uniform. Her skin was fair, and her hair was a blackish-brown. Her eyes were a golden-brown. A nervous smile was placed on her lips.  
  
"I hope you can accept our newcomer into our school. Maybe you'll have the same schedule as her and you can sure her around." The teacher smiled sweetly.  
  
Masako glanced at Kurama then quickly turned her gaze to the floor. Kurama realized that what ever kind of demon it was, she was trying to avoid him.  
  
"Masako there is an empty seat next to...um..." the teacher started again and most of the boys voulenteered the seat next to them, even if they had to push a friend out of that seat. "It seems there is a seat next to Shuuichi Minamino. He's the one with the red hair."  
  
Masako nodded and took her seat. Kurama took note of her and when class was over he met her in the hall. This caused other girls to whisper gossip about him and Masako.  
  
"Masako...I am not mistaken about your name, correct? " Kurama asked.  
  
Masako nodded, "Yes and you are ....Shuuichi."  
  
Kurama nodded, "Would you mind meeting me after school?"  
  
Masako shook her head, "Sorry... I can't." Kurama looked away for a moment, thinking, then when he turned to look at her she had vanished.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Masako was in her apartment, studying a bit. She had gotten into more casual clothes, such as a white t-shirt, and a long skirt that trailed to her ankles.  
  
Some one knocked on her door and she swiftly went to the door to anwser it. Kurama stood in the door way, "Good day Masako."  
  
Masako stood there flabbergasted for a moment, "How did you find my apartment?"  
  
Kurama shrugged, "Student directory and I have a hunch your real name isn't Masako." He reached three inches above her head and reached something solid. He rubbed his thumb up and down, and she began to giggle. Losing concentration, the illusion of her human appearance turned into a fox demon.  
  
"Just as I suspected, Selenay." He grinned.  
  
"That's not fair! I didn't anticipate that!" Selenay fussed. Kurama was the only one who knew her weak point.  
  
Kurama shrugged, "All is fair." He went into her apartment and she shut the door, "You can read the humans' language?"  
  
Selenay grinned, "I decipher it. A theif does need to learn to decipher." Selenay nodded at her statement.  
  
Kurama surprised her when he gently grabbed her and pulled her close to his body. He kissed her passionatly, holding her close to him.  
  
--------------The End----------------  
  
Okay it was a kind of corny ending, but hey its an ending right? Any way I hope to do a Prequel and a Sequel to this story but I'll do the prequel first. So review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
